


Kon-El’s Favorite Butt

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Ass Appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is my butt too big?”</p><p>Kon’s eyebrows shoot up high, “Say what?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kon-El’s Favorite Butt

Tim’s been standing in front of the mirror for a while now. It’s making Kon curious. Especially since Tim keeps turning to the side and tightening the press of his pants against his butt.  
  


And it’s a lovely ass. It’s firm and pert and just a shade too small for his palms. Just fleshy enough that he can get a good grip on it. Looks  _excellent_  in tights. Nothing like Nightwing’s or a few Green Laterns. But still, it makes those black tights look  _great_. And in dress pants? _Damn_.  
  


Like the dark gray pants Tim’s got on right now. They’re just pants but the way they  _cling_. It’s something worthy of worship. Heh, he’s almost tempted to fall down to his knees and worship the ass in front of him. Become High Priest to the Temple for Tim’s Amazing Ass.  
  


Tim’s Amazing Ass that is still being scrutinized by its owner. He thinks it’s about time he just bit the bullet.  
  


“Uuuuh Tim…” the man in question makes a grunt of acknowledgment, frowning harder as he twist his torso around. “What’re you doing?”  
  


For the first time in probably 40 something minutes, Tim turns around to give him a questioning look, “Is my butt too big?”  
  


Kon’s eyebrows shoot up high, “Say what?!”  
  


“My butt…is it too big?”  
  


“Uuuuuh.  _No_.” Kon gets out of his seat, starting to walk towards Tim. “Why the hell you askin?”  
  


Tim’s expression flickers, “Someone said that I had a…fat ass.” His voice grows smaller at the last two words, so much that Kon is glad of his super hearing.  
  


“Damian or Jason?” He tries not to sound amused when he stands between Tim and the mirror. He stands chest-to-chest with Tim, arms wrapped around his waist. Biting down on the inside of his cheeks helps to keep the smile off his lips.  
  


Tim is torn between distress and irritation before he finally looks away mumbling, “Damian.”  
  


“Ah.” Kon looks at Tim for a moment, reads his lovers worry as clear as clouds in the sky. “I’m your High Priest.” Tim gives him a confused look, “Of the Temple to Tim’s Incredible Ass.”  
  


That makes Tim laugh. That always makes Kon feel good so he decides to return the favor. By lowering his hands to Tim’s ass and squeezing the firm globes. “You’ve got an  _amazing_ ass.”  
  


“Really?” Tim looks up at him through dark lashes, coy and amused.  
  


“Really.” Kon promises, falling down to his knees with a coy look of his own.


End file.
